Never Let Me Go
by DemigodUnstoppable
Summary: Page Morgan, la chica que a temprana edad descubrió que tenia poderes, no muy querida en donde vivia, por lo que al descubrir que había una agencia dedicada a esas personas, decide escapar de casa para poder pedir ayuda ahí. La aceptan y vive una historia no muy bonita, ¿quieres saber cual es? Adelante!


Steve.

Recorría las calles de Nueva York en mi motocicleta con su rostro en mi cabeza, por más que lo intentara no podía sacarla de ahí, simplemente su rostro se quedo grabado en mi mente, como esas marcas que le ponen al ganado y no se quitan con nada. Yo era todo lo que ella tenía y la abandoné, sin siquiera pensar en ella, simplemente me di la vuelta para irme; nunca volví a saber de ella.

 _~-¡Steve! ¡Steve por favor! ¡ayuda!_

 _No podía salvarlas a las dos, tenía que tomar una decisión y rápido, o salvar a la chica que apenas conocí hace un mes, pero era valiosa para el equipo o salvar a la chica que podría ayudarnos más. Opté por la segunda opción, sin siquiera pensar en el error que acababa de cometer._

 _-¡Sharon! ¡Vámonos!- levanté a la rubia del suelo y la dirige a la salida ignorando por completo los gritos de ayuda de Page._

 _-Steve...-fue lo único que logré escuchar antes de salir apresuradamente de ese lugar._

 _Nunca imaginé que ese fue el error más grande que hice en mi vida._

Paré repentinamente al escuchar los carros pasar frente a mí, por poco me accidentaba. Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que por poco me cobro la vida.

Luego de esperar a que la luz verde se haga presente llegué a mi apartamento, al entrar la vi, aquella que me recordaba aquel suceso, pero a la vez me recordaba buenos tiempos con ella.

-Hola Sharon- le sonreí a mi novia

-Hola Steve- la chica me sonrió y luego me dio un beso en los labios- ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

Suspiré cansado, hoy fue un día fatal, llegaron mensajes sobre un supuesto secuestro de uno de nuestros miembros pero como nadie faltaba en el equipo de S.H.I.E.L.D., se nos hizo una broma de mal gusto.

-Fatal- respondí- fue bueno que te hayas ido temprano- la besé en los labios.

-Pues descansa, yo terminaré de arreglar estos papeles y te veré en el cuarto- me sonrió y yo le respondí, compartíamos cuarto desde que empezamos a vivir juntos.

Caminé por el pasillo dirigiéndome a la habitación, cuando me detengo a ver una puerta que ya había olvidado hace tiempo.

Y los recuerdos vuelven...

 _-¡Page despierta! ¡Se nos hará tarde y recuerda que a Fury no le gusta eso!- grité enojado hacia su habitación, llevábamos 20 minutos de retraso, yo nunca llegaba tarde, pero al parecer, ella sí._

 _-¡Ya voy!-gritó saliendo de su habitación mientras se terminaba de poner la sudadera_

 _-Toma-dije cortante- debes tomar algo antes de salir, no puedes ir sin algo en tu estomago, te faltarán fuerzas para el entrenamiento_

 _-Ya pareces mi mamá- aceptó la malteada algo enojada._

 _Rodé los ojos ante su comentario._

 _-Vámonos ya, que estamos más que tarde- dije tomando mi chaqueta de cuero y abriendo la puerta._

 _Ella caminó hacia la puerta y salió primero que yo por lo que yo tuve que cerrar. Bajamos las escaleras y nos dirigimos a la motocicleta._

 _-Sube- le dije a Page, lo hizo de mala gana aferrándose a ambos lados de la motocicleta._

 _-Listo, vámonos ya- dijo algo molesta- ¿no estamos tarde?_

 _-Sí, pero debes aferrarte a algo más seguro, te caerás de la motocicleta si vas así- rodo los ojos molesta pero se aferró a mí por lo que avancé al asegurarme que estaba segura._

-¿Steve? ¿Te encuentras bien?- la voz de Sharon me regresó a la realidad, al parecer seguía viendo esa puerta, su habitación.

-¿Eh? Oh, sí estoy bien, no te preocupes- volví mi vista hacia nuestra habitación- ya hay que ir a dormir.

-Está bien...-respondió algo extrañada.

Me quité la playera que llevaba, me puse un pantalón de pijama, me metí a la cama junto con Sharon y me sumí en un profundo sueño.

" _Se ha reportado la desaparición de Page Morgan, no se sabe de su paradero aún, pero la policía ya está en eso"_

 _Fury apagó el televisor y nos miró a todos._

 _-Como verán Page desapareció, ya hemos puesto gente para buscarla pero todavía no tenemos nada- calló acto seguido me miró- ¿Seguro qué no viste a la chica antes de que desapareciera?_

 _Me removí en el asiento incómodo, suerte que nadie lo notó._

 _-Seguro, no la vi, simplemente encontré a Sharon sin fuerzas en una parte del edificio así que la saqué de ahí, luego el edificio se derrumbó y no volví a verla- mentí, no me gustaba hacerlo, pero algo en mi interior me decía que lo hiciera._

 _Fury me miró aún sin convencerse, pero giró su rostro y miró a los demás._

 _-Está bien, pueden irse, es todo por hoy y recuerden que si llegan a tener información sobre ella, no duden en darla- acto seguido todos salieron de la sala._

Me desperté debido a la alarma, giré mi cuerpo y Sharon ya no estaba. Miré hacia todos los lados de la habitación, aún nada. Suponiendo que ella se despertó más temprano que yo, me dirige a la cocina, no sin antes haberme cambiado la pijama, al llegar la encontré, preparando el desayuno.

-Buenos días- dije con la voz adormilada mientras la abrazaba por la espalda

-Buenos días- me respondió con voz alegre y me ofreció unos panqueques- el desayuno.

-Me hubieras esperado ¿sabes? no quiero que hagas todo tu sola- me llevé un pedazo a la boca.

Sharon me miró y río, lo cual yo hice también. Al terminar ambos nuestro desayuno salimos del departamento y nos subimos a la motocicleta al salir del edificio, directo a S.H.I.E.L.D.

Algo me decía que este sería un día muy largo.


End file.
